1. Field of the Invention
This invention is the reaction of certain hydrocarbylideneniobium or hydrocarbylidenetantalum complexes with aldehydes or ketones to produce ethylenically unsaturated compounds.
2. Prior Art
It is known to react a phosphonium ylid with an aldehyde or ketone to give an olefin; A. W. Johnson "Ylid Chemistry", pp. 132-192 (Academic Press 1966), but no reference appears to exist with respect to the use of a niobium or tantalum complex for such reaction.